


Independence Day

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Independence Day (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting Rose's family on July 4th our travellers get a nasty surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence Day

Rose leant over the TARDIS's control board, her pink jumper scrunching up over her hips.

"So what's the date?"

The Doctor looked up from where he was twirling a dial.

"July 4th. You can visit your mother while I nip over to Cardiff for a moment to refuel. Take Jack with you, I'm sure she'll love him."

Jack made a face behind Rose.

"I'm terrible with mothers. We should go to Washington DC, the fireworks are great on the fourth."

Rose pushed off the control bench, bumping her shoulder into Jack's.

"Don't you want to come meet my mum Jack?" She grinned brightly at him and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sure she's a lovely woman and all..."

Rose interrupted him with a laugh.

"Liar."

The TARDIS shuddered and settled, interrupting them. The Doctor spun a few dials before striding towards the door.

"We're here, everybody out!"

He threw open the doors and then stumbled back as rancid scorching hot smoke billowed through the door.

Rose and Jack rushed forward, coming up on either side of the Doctor as the initial smoke cleared. The broken skeletons of the alley had opened their view several kilometres into the city, buildings had crumbled, spot fires burned, everything was gone.

Rose's hand gripped tight into the Doctor's arm, nails digging in.

"What year is it." Her voice was scarily calm. "You said July 4th, but what year is it." The Doctor didn't answer, eyes remaining fixed on the city. Rose turned to face him, hand gripping even tighter. "Doctor! What. Year. Is. It?"

He looked so angry when he finally turned to her. As angry as he ever had and she prayed without hope that it wasn't for the reason she had thought.

"2005."

Rose crumpled against him, Jack warm on his other side, the Doctor standing stiff and angry between them, staring out at the fire.


End file.
